


The tea, sis

by Lethal_Bread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: COLLAB BETWEEN MY GIRLFRIEND AND OTHER FRIEND, F/M, God - Freeform, JUST, Wow, i cant spell ignrore me lol, jsut, this is such a shitpost, this is sut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: I squinted my eyes, yes this was scary but i had better more important things on my mind. "you stank."i said, clearly that will show that i am clearly disgusted and they will back off. 'mama mia, who forgot to cook you last night and left you out of the fridge for a week'."so the news, the drama, the spice, the action, and the tea, SIS"
Relationships: Night Guard (Five Nights at Freddy's 3)/Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The tea, sis

**Author's Note:**

> im literally copy-pasting this its not edited at all  
> thanks to vanny and lesbianfame on discord for this hell fest

here i sigh, staring at the horrifying rabbit animatronic. I glare at it and cross my legs, fixing my messy brown hair into a ponytail, and then i opened my mouth to decidingly so, have a conversation with the murderous, horrifying robot.

"whats the tea sis?" The rotten green eyelids of the rabbit blinked, almost as if what was inside was confused. The corpse spoke, the decaying mouth almost perfectly synchronized with the movements of the robotic jaw,

"The.... tea..?" The monster's voice was horse, almost as if its vocal cords were being strangled. Instead of attacking, the animatronic stood, waiting for an explanation.

"The tea, what is it?" i said, looking directly at the animatronic.

"what, is. the. tea."

"I... haven't had tea in years.." The rabbit painfully moved its head to stare at the confusing female. after a moment of nostalgic daydreaming, the corpse narrowed its fabric eyelids.

"What are you trying to do?"

"i want you to spill the tea, thats all." i said, with a darkened gaze. 'does this horrifying rabbit not spill the tea?' i thought, anger building up in my chest.

"and this is not an interrogation, i just want the tea spilled." i said with a serious tone, strands of my hair falling in my face, and curling slightly on the ends. Taking a long moment to analyze the younger person, the rabbit realized that this must be something that the kids do now. He had never got to experience his own children in this stage of their life, which left him vastly unprepared for this realm of questioning.

"How do I spill "the tea"?"

"you just spill it." i said, spinning in my chair a bit.

"spill the tea." i nodded, smirking.

"I don't have tea." The fabric corpse was growing more and more confused.

"oh, of course you do, you have plenty of tea on you, sis." i said, tapping my finger on the arm rest of the chair.

"i mean look at you, plenty of tea on you. i can sense it." I flicked my bangs to the side a proud and smug look on my face growing. 'this is humorous, wonder when they will spill the tea though' i thought. the robot slowly looked at itself, still confused.

"What is the tea exactly? is it a metaphor?"

"its the tea~" i laughed, "and i just want you to spill it" The monster's patience was running thin. Slowly approaching the worker, the organs of the yellow-green rabbit were more visible, and the closer the rabbit got, the more the worker could smell the revolting smell of decay and death.

" **What is the tea**?"

I squinted my eyes, yes this was scary but i had better more important things on my mind.

"you stank." i said, clearly that will show that i am clearly disgusted and they will back off. 'mama mia, who forgot to cook you last night and left you out of the fridge for a week'.

"the news, the tea, the spillin of teEEA-" I raised my voice, nearly falling forward as my arms curled up forward. they looked like wet noodle's throwing them over my body and forward.

"so the news, the drama, the spice, the action, and the tea, **SIS** "

Choosing to ignore the part about his smell, the corpse realized that the tea was the news, and decided to answer the question once and for all,

"When you've done the things I've done, theres always something to tell, but whether or not I should is the question." He thought for a second.

"Being trapped in a suit, forever cursed to roam this hell of an establishment as retribution for your crimes is a sorrowful life. The thrill of finding a victim is long gone, and so is my hope for escaping this prison."

i tapped my chin, this was pitty i was feeling.

"ok, listen up sis, i hate my job so i got an idea." I smacked my legs and beckoned the robot to come closer while also pluged my noise with my gentle silky soft fingers.

the robot crept closer until he was only 2 thirds of a foot away, his almost lifeless eyes staring into the eyes of the worker.

"what if, hear my out, we burnt this place down, i lose my job, yet still get the money, because offff stopid fuckin loose wiring, and you can either burn and escape, that stinky prison Orrrrr" I laughed, clapping my hands together

"you can manage to survive and do your own horrifying stinky rabbit stuffff" I spinned in my chair, laughing more,

"its a doubllleee win for both of us sister"

the corpse thought about it, and it actually sounded like a good idea.

"How do you know I'm not going to drag you down to hell with me?"

I blinked, before shrugging with a mixed facial expression

"oh well then i guess??? fuck it man i just want OUT"

"Very well. _**Let's burn this place to the ground.**_ "

and then they got married in hell the end

**Author's Note:**

> got damn this had the discord server in tears  
> edit: DHNCJDNCJS people enjoy this bullshittery??? gOD-


End file.
